1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical access device, and more particularly, to a cannula including a single hand actuation valve assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
In laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures, a small incision or puncture is made in a patient's body, e.g., in the abdomen, to provide an entry point for a surgical access device which is inserted into the incision and facilitates the insertion of instruments used in performing surgical procedures. When compared to the larger incisions typically found in traditional procedures, both trauma to the patient and recovery time are reduced for procedures involving small incisions. Due to the relatively small interior dimensions of the access devices used in endoscopic procedures, only the elongated, small diametered instrumentation may be used to access the internal body cavities and organs.
For example, a cannula is utilized to provide an access port for surgical instruments and a conduit for introducing insufflation fluids into the body cavity. Typically, a trocar is positioned within the cannula. The trocar pierces tissue creating the incision and separates tissue allowing the cannula to be advanced toward the surgical site. Upon placing the cannula at the desired surgical site, the trocar is removed leaving the cannula in place. Thereafter, insufflation fluid (e.g. carbon dioxide) is introduced into the body cavity to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create an accessible work area, prior to the introduction of the surgical instruments into the patient's body. The surgeon is then able to perform the procedure within the abdominal cavity by manipulating the instruments that have been extended through the access assemblies. The manipulation of such instruments within the internal body is similarly limited by both spatial constraints and the need to maintain the body cavity in an insufflated state.
Accordingly, there is a need for an access device having an easily operable valve assembly while the surgeon uses various instrumentations during the surgical procedure, in order to maintain the enlarged surgical site.